Together Again
by chilier2
Summary: The beautiful romance Lena and Ethan share together. EW and LD Forever!   First story I've made, enjoy. Based after Beautiful Darkness. God bless.


_**Ethan's POV-**_

She said she'd meet me by the water tower around 5 o'clock. I even ate dinner fast with Amma eying me the whole entire time and telling me I'd best be getting home at a decent time for rest because I'd had enough action for awhile. I rolled my eyes at the thought and started walking around, waiting for Lena.

_L, where are you? _

I waited for a little bit, and she finally answered.

_I'm here, I'm sorry; I got caught up in some things._

Before I could respond, I could see her car pull up near me. There she was; with her messy, yet beautiful, curly black hair, and her beautiful smile. She opened her door and before she could step out completely, I pulled her up into my arms and kissed her. I could feel the heat of the electric shock so I set her down on her feet and wrapped my arms around her waist.

"I'm sorry for being late; I was messing around with my powers with Uncle Macon. I'm so glad he's back…" She said, and looked up at the water tower.

I could see in her eyes the relief and happiness she was feeling…It felt so nice to have Lena being somewhat of herself again…

"It's okay, Lena. I promise. We've got the water tower to ourselves for a few hours, let's enjoy it."

"Alright, alright." She smiled and kissed me with her sweet lips.

My fingers tangled into her curls and her arms wrapped around my neck. She smelled as lovely as ever; the rosemary and lemon smell that showed that she was around. I was starting to breathe rapidly, and the pain was getting worse. It was like the heat you feel when you see her…only 10 times worse. She pulled away and her hair fell around her face. I stepped up closer to her and tucked the hair behind her ear.

"Are you okay?" She asked me. Her facial expression showed she was concerned.

I chuckled and said, "Even when I feel that pain, I'm okay because I'm with you."

She rolled her eyes, laughing, and said, "Alright, you're acting like Link."

I laughed with her, looked into her eyes and said, "But it's true!"

She ran towards the water tower, still laughing. I ran alongside with her as we got closer and closer to it. She climbed up the ladder, and I followed after, just in case something was to happen and I had to catch her.

"Now you're going to be Superman, huh?" She joked.

"I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that." I joked along and we both laughed again.

_I love that, L._

_Love what?_

_How we can laugh and be happy again._

_Mmm, yes. _

We got to the top and sat close together, with our fingers enlaced, and our feet dangling.

"It's so nice. You can see everything," She said, looking around at the small town of Gatlin.

"I know," I responded and looked down at our hands.

_I love you, Ethan._

_I love you too, L._

_We were one again. Even if she was still a little mixed up inside, we were together again, and that was good enough for the both of us._

_Took the words right out of my mouth._

_**Lena's POV-**_

_My heart was together again, piece by piece. My eyes were still completely different, but I'll never be just one. There was no normal for me. Not even with guy I love…Ethan._

"Lena, try again. Focus. That's the key," Uncle Macon said. He kept stressing to me how to do it, but my mind was still trying to catch up with my world. So I guess I wasn't focusing very well. Oops.

"Uncle Macon, I'll try again later. I kind of have some plans," I said sheepishly.

"That's fine. See you whenever," He replied, in his smooth, relaxed tone.

"Bye," I said, and hugged him.

It was amazing how he acted towards anything said, like it was nothing. I got into my car and started driving. I could feel Ethan's thoughts coming through my head.

_L, where are you? _

I smiled to myself and continued driving.

_I'm here, I'm sorry; I got caught up in some things._

I pulled up near him and parked. I could see the excitement in his eyes and smiled. He was so cute. His hair was covering his eyes, as usual. That was Ethan. I opened my door, and stepped out halfway, but he pulled me into his arms and kissed me. I loved it when we kissed; it was like being in another world. The only disadvantage of our touching was the electric shock I made him feel. The stupid reminder that told us Mortals and Casters couldn't, or in this case, _shouldn't,_ be together. It didn't make sense. Love chooses you, doesn't it? Guess not in the Caster world. Whatever.

I could feel his pain, so he set me down on my feet, but refused to let go of me, and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"I'm sorry for being late; I was messing around with my powers with Uncle Macon. I'm so glad he's back…" I said; looking into his eyes, then looked up at the water tower.

I felt in place…after all this time, I was feeling somewhat of myself again...I was happy.

"It's okay, Lena. I promise. We've got the water tower to ourselves for a few hours, let's enjoy it."

"Alright, alright," I smiled at him, stood on my tip-toes, and kissed his lips.

His fingers tangled into my messy hair and my arms wrapped around his neck. He smelled like pine and salt from Amma. I could feel his breath getting faster and his pulse racing, and not because he was around me. I pulled away and my hair fell around my face, I hate when that happens. But Ethan came closer to me and tucked it behind my ears.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

Apparently I looked concerned because he laughed and replied, "Even when I feel that pain, I'm okay because I'm with you."

I rolled my eyes and laughed, "Alright, you're acting like Link."

He laughed along, looked into my gold-green eyes, and said, "But it's true!"

I was still laughing as I ran towards the ladder to the water tower and he followed beside me. I went first up the ladder because I knew he would want catch me if I fell.

"Now you're going to be Superman, huh?" I joked and rolled my eyes, although he didn't see.

"I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that," He joked along and laughed with me again.

I felt his thoughts coming into mine again as he said,

_I love that, L._

_Love what?_

_How we can laugh and be happy again._

_Mmm, yes. _

This moment was just perfect.

We got to the top and sat side by side. Our fingers were enlaced, and our feet were dangling. It was a **little **scary, but I've been and seen much, much worse.

"It's so nice. You can see everything," I said, looking at Gatlin.

"I know," He responded and looked down at our hands.

_I love you, Ethan._

_I love you too, L._

_We were one again. Even if she was still a little mixed up inside, we were together again, and that was good enough for the both of us._

_Took the words right out of my mouth._

I thought and smiled.


End file.
